


Chihiro Has A Temper Tantrum: The Prolouge

by bravelydefaulted21



Series: Chihiro Has a Temper Tantrum [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, M - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Feeding, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ishimaru goes into labour, how will his hubby mondo oowada get him to the hospital in time for the babby!!!!?!?!??!?!?! Find out in the fanfic!!!</p><p>PLEASE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TY TY UWU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihiro Has A Temper Tantrum: The Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading my first ever dangan ronpa fanfic!!! i love ishimondo and i love the idea of them being daddies together!!! please enjoy part 1 of a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishimaru was sitting in the living room when Mondo comes in wearing a pink appron and puts down a plate of snikerdoodles. "Thank you Oowada-kun" Ishimaru says as he eats one then pats his pregnant tummy. "Hey! Not so many you don't want the baby to get sick when it comes out" Mondo said as he tied the apron on the hook and sitted down next to his husband. "Im happy i got pregnant and will get to have a baby" Ishimaru said as he hugged Mondo. Mondo then fed him a snikerdoodle and Ishimaru screamd in joy and orgasmed. "Uh-oh" Ishimaru said as he fell off the couch. "The baby is coming!!!!" Mondo screamed as he told Ishimaru to get in the car and he ran to get the baby bag. He got the bag and ran into their car. He fastned his seatbelt and drove at 100 miles per hour to hte hospital. At the hospital the lady at the desk said what is wrong and Ishimaru screamed in pain and needed to get into a room. Dr mikan came out and took them to their room and ishmaru lay on the bed in his hospital robe. "It hurts aniki" Ishimaru said as he held Mondo's hand. "It's okay Ishimaru it'll come soon" Mondo said as Ishimaru had another constriction. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ishimaru cried as he felt the baby kick. "IT'S COMING Mondo". Mondo held Ishimaru's hand as he cried and screamed. "It'll be fine Ishimaru PUSH PUSH" he said. Ishimaru pushed really hard and the baby came out. but the baby was chihiro. "Hello daddy and daddy" he said as he kissed them on the check. "Our baby" Ishimaru said as he kissed Mondo on the lips. "Yes our baby" Mondo said as he hugged them both. The end


End file.
